Can you do this?
by Lacey-chi
Summary: It was a normal day in the guild until...Gray challenged her? What happens if this challenge makes a certain blonde celestial mage and dragon slayer get together?\ Nalu\Oneshot


**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Minna-san, I hope you enjoy my first one shot story! I am sorry Nalu fans but my first one shot is all about Nalu! I'll make series about this story like a Gralu or Sticy._

_Thanks for reading guys!_  
_Please vote in my poll and review, follow or favorite! *Puppy dog eyes*_

_Also should I_

_a) Update on one story until it is finished? (Faster)_

_b) Update all the stories. (This one is slower)_

_-Lacey-_

Enjoy  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Summary: It was a normal day in the guild until...Gray challenged her?

What happens if this challenge makes a certain blonde celestial mage and dragon slayer get together?\^-^/

Nalu~

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was a normal day at the guild...like Lucy drinking her vanilla milkshake, Mirajane doing her bar jobs, Erza eating her strawberry short cake, Jet and Droy hovering all over Levy while she is reading a book, Gajeel munching on a piece of iron, Lissana talking to Mirajane and Natsu and Gray fighting. It was a normal day at Fairy Tail until...

"Hey Lucy!" Gray called while giving Natsu a punch.

"What Gray?" Lucy asked while sipping a drink of her vanilla milkshake with a strawberry on the straw.

"Lets have a challenge!" He smiled excitedly.

"And what is that?" Lucy not paying attention to Gray while concentrating on her vanilla milkshake.

"Well I was wondering if you could do..." Gray looked around until he spotted a pink haired dragon slayer 'talking' to the red haired demon.

"I can't hear you." Lucy continued to sip her drink.

"I didn't say anything but can you do this?!" He suddenly pounced at Natsu and launched a punch at his tanned face.

"Oi, Gray!" Natsu growled at Gray.

"Of course I can." Lucy got up from her seat while closing her eyes.

She marched over to Natsu still closing her eyes and then when she got really close...guess what?

She kicked him in the balls, which must've off really hurt since there was a pain look in Natsu's face.

Lucy then quickly leaped onto his shoulder and shoulder locked his head.

"O-oi, L-Luce!" Natsu was slightly stumbling.

"Go Lucy!" Gray cheered while smirking.

"Lucy punched!" Lucy punched Natsu on the head.

Natsu fell head flat onto the ground.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Gray felled onto the ground while holding his stomach.

"Hahaha, very funny, ice-princess." Natsu groaned.

"Never, ever challenge 'The GREAT Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy boasted.

"Well 'The GREAT Lucy Heartfilia, can you do this?" Gray suddenly stripped out off his clothes.

"Of course I can!"

The men in the guild suddenly turned to look at Lucy while drooling and nose bleeding.

Lucy started pulling up her shirt and then she stopped.

A murderous air was vibrating from Lucy.

"Erza 2#!" The guild shouted except for Erza while she calmly ate her strawberry cake.

"GRAY!" Lucy looked at the petrify man.

"O-oi, It was um...NATSU'S IDEAS...um FOR REVENGE, Yeah!" Gray pointed nervously at the unconscious dragon slayer.

"NATSU, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" Lucy screamed her hair floating upwards.

"E-eh...why is there a demon Lucy coming towards me...wait...A DEMON LUCY!" Natsu shouted while trembling in fear.

"Natsu, how dare you come up with a horrible revenge idea!" Lucy glared at him.

"What idea?" Natsu innocently said, tilting his head.

"HOW DARE YOU ACT INNOCENT WITH ME PIG!" Lucy yelled while grabbing something random and threw it at Natsu.

"L-Lucy, stop this crazy thing you're doing!" Natsu shrieked while a person was thrown his way.

"I WILL NOT ST-" Lucy was cut of by a The Real demon.

"Lucy, stop this nonsense right now!" She ordered while chomping down a piece of strawberry cake.

"Fine." Lucy crossed her arms and huffed.

"Lucy, you can give a punishment to Natsu and he'll have to do _anything_ for you, is that a deal?" Erza looked up at Lucy.

"Wait, what do I get in return?" Natsu asked.

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Erza glared at him.

"Aye!" Natsu saluted.

"So Natsu...I got your dare!" Lucy smiled evilly.

"Uh...o-okay!" He trembled.

"Now..." Lucy whispered to him the dare.

"NO!" Natsu shrieked.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"BAHAHAHAHA, Nice one Lucy!" Gray called out.

"No problem!" Lucy called back while facing to her original position. Where a pinked hair guy was dressed up as a nurse.

"H-How about we ditch this joint and go study some anatomy?" Natsu glared at Lucy.

"You may him say stupid pick up lines?" Gray laughed.

"Yep!" Lucy answered.

Natsu was steaming.

"Hmm, I can't hate Lucy, after all she is my c-crush!" He slutterd in his head.

"Oh I know, how about I confess to her here, in a song!" He smiled widely while pulling the microphone closer to his lips.

"This is a song for Lucy!" Natsu smiled at her while she blushed a deep red.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Song: Somebody to you**

**Singers: The vamps ft Demi Lovato**

_"Somebody To You"_

_**Yeah you!**_

_**Yeah you!**_

Natsu pointed at Lucy.

_**I used to wanna be**_

_**Living like there's only me**_

_**But now I spend my time**_

_**Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

_**I used to be so tough**_

_**Never really gave enough**_

_**And then you caught my eye**_

_**Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

Natsu placed his hand on his heart.

_**Look at me now, I'm falling**_

_**I can't even talk, still stuttering**_

_**This ground of mine keeps shaking**_

_**Oh oh oh, now!**_

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**Everybody's tryna be a billionaire**_

_**But every time I look at you I just don't care**_

_**'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

Natsu looked at Lucy.

_**I used to ride around**_

_**I didn't wanna settle down**_

_**But now I wake each day**_

_**Looking for a way that I can see your face**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

_**I've got your photograph**_

_**But baby I need more than that**_

_**I need to know your lips**_

_**Nothing ever mattered to me more than this**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

He traced his lips and blew it to Lucy.

_**Look at me now, I'm falling**_

_**I can't even talk, still stuttering**_

_**This ground of mine keeps shaking**_

_**Oh oh oh, now!**_

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**Everybody's tryna be a billionaire**_

_**But every time I look at you I just don't care**_

_**'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

_**Look at me now, I'm falling**_

_**I can't even talk, still stuttering**_

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

Natsu pulled put his hand to Lucy and she took it.

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

They continued to dance

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

_**Everybody's trying to be a billionaire**_

_**But every time I look at you I just don't care**_

_**'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

_**'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**(Yeah you!)**_

_**Yeah you!**_

Natsu then pulled Lucy into a sweet kiss.

The crowed started cheering.

They both broke apart gasping for air.

"Lucy, I LOVE YOU, so be my girlfriend!" Natsu blushed while kneeling down to her.

"W-what?" She whispered.  
"I SAID BE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu shouted while blushing madly.

"I-i, accept...but I don't date gay nurse boys." Lucy snicked while pointing at his nurse uniform.

"Oh, shut up, I'll be your gay nurse." He pulled her into a kiss.

Girls fainted while the boys cheered.

At the end of this challenge the two got together

~The End~

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**So Minna-san how was my first one-shot story?**  
**Tell me please!**

**Please review, follow and favourite!**  
**Oh and please check my poll!**

**Also **

**Should I just focus on 1-2 stories (faster) or just update all of them? (slower)**

**Review!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and I don't own the image. Thank you**

**~Lacey~**


End file.
